Idealismo
by salviohexia
Summary: El único deseo de Helena Ravenclaw había sido ingresar a Hogwarts y ser como su madre, pero lastimosamente no todo resultó de la forma en que Helena lo había imaginado.


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Miss Lefroy, ojalá te guste.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Idealismo**_

_**.**_

Desde que era una niña, el único deseo de Helena Ravenclaw había sido ingresar a Hogwarts y ser sorteada en Ravenclaw, por supuesto. Cuando cumplió los once años, y su carta de aceptación llego, Helena pensó que ese sería uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Helena siempre había imaginado que asistir a Hogwarts sería interesante: aprender de los profesores, ayudar a ganar la Copa de las Casas, hacer amigos. Especialmente hacer amigos, su niñez había sido un tanto solitaria, y quería cambiar eso.

Pero lastimosamente no todo resultó de la forma en que Helena lo había imaginado, y al contrario, pensó que estar en Hogwarts era una de las desgracias más grandes que podía sucederle a alguien. Sí aprendió bastante de los profesores, y sí contestaba muchas preguntas para ganar puntos para Ravenclaw, mas no hizo ningún amigo.

Sus compañeros de casa la molestaban continuamente: que si había quedado en Ravenclaw gracias a las influencias de su madre, que si contestaba algo era porque de seguro su madre se lo había dicho antes, que por más que se creyera inteligente nunca lo sería como su madre.

Helena Ravenclaw tenía una mente privilegiada y un corazón sensible. Cada noche ponía un hechizo silenciador a su cama y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Ahora sólo quería una cosa: quería que la reconocieran por ser ella misma, no por los grandes actos de su madre.

No le dijo a su madre cómo se sentía porque seguramente jamás llegaría a entenderla; no siendo tan perfecta, inteligente y graciosa como Rowena era.

Helena cursaba el quinto año, cuando decidió que era suficiente. Estaba harta de sus compañeros y de su madre, era hora de hacer algo.

Siendo la hija de Rowena, obviamente tenía la contraseña para entrar a sus habitaciones. A media noche, Helena entró al estudio privado de su madre; el lugar, repleto de libros, contenía el tesoro más valioso de la mujer: su diadema.

No era una diadema común y corriente, Rowena la usaba siempre, estaba clarísimo que era la fuente de su sabiduría e inteligencia. Su madre le había contado que era una reliquia familiar que pasaba de generación en generación, pero cómo creerle.

Con sumo cuidado, Helena levantó la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y la ocultó en su túnica. Salió sigilosamente de los aposentos de su madre, y salió apresuradamente del castillo. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más. Cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Sin poder aguantarse más, se puso la diadema de su madre y esperó.

Esperó durante diez minutos, pero la diadema no le transmitió ningún conocimiento, ni siquiera la hizo sentirse un poco diferente. Enfurecida, Helena se quitó la diadema y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas.

─¿Por qué no puedo ser cómo tú? ─gritó, dejándose caer a la fría tierra.

Se echó a llorar.

Helena había esperado años para poder ingresar a Hogwarts y ser como su madre, no para sentir celos y envidia de ella a tal grado que le había robado un importante tesoro familiar.

Se quedó dormida por unos minutos, y cuando despertó el peso de las acciones que había cometido volvió a caer sobre ella con más fuerza. Helena se levantó lentamente, su cabeza dolía y sentía los ojos hinchados. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era regresarle la diadema a Rowena y pedirle disculpas...

¿Dónde estaba la diadema?

No podía recordarlo.

La había arrojado, pero no sabía a qué dirección. Helena elevó la vista, y por entre los árboles se dio cuenta que empezaba a amanecer. Totalmente apenada, decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse a un lugar lejano, tan lejano como para que su madre no se avergonzara de ella. Albania sonaba como un buen lugar.

Rowena Ravenclaw despertó como siempre muy temprano en la mañana, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, terminar de revisar tareas y exámenes semanales. Se duchó y se vistió como de costumbre, pidió a uno de los elfos domésticos que le llevara el desayuno y se fue directo a su estudio.

La falta de la diadema fue algo que notó inmediatamente. Rowena dejó caer todos los pergaminos que levitaba con un pequeño encantamiento y corrió hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. Subió hasta donde estaba la habitación de su hija. No se sorprendió, mas sí le dolió bastante, no encontrar ahí a Helena.

Rowena sabía que últimamente su hija se había comportado de forma muy distinta cada que estaba con ella, pero nunca había querido comentar nada con temor a molestarla, o hacerle creer que era una madre entrometida. Rowena buscó por todas partes alguna señal que le indicara a dónde podía haber escapado su hija, pero no encontró nada.

Ese día Salazar, Helga y Godric le preguntaron por Helena, ¿por qué no había asistido a clases? Rowena sonreía y les decía que su niña estaba muy enferma, que la había mandado a casa con su padre para mayor seguridad. Nunca se atrevería a contarle a nadie la verdad, eso sería una traición para su pequeña y querida Helena.

Pasaba el tiempo y todos sospechaban, todos tenían malas teorías de porqué Helena Ravenclaw no regresaba a Hogwarts. Rowena insistía que estaba con su padre, siendo educada en casa por él, pero nadie creía mucho esa historia.

Sin poder aguantar más, Rowena mandó llamar al prometido de su hija. El Barón no era un hombre muy agradable, pero parecía querer bastante a Helena y eso era suficiente. Sin mucho lujo de detalles, Rowena le contó al Barón sobre la desaparición de su hija, y le pidió que por favor fuera discreto, que por favor la encontrara, que por favor la trajera de regreso a sus brazos. El Barón, tipo de palabra, asintió solemne y le juró que regresaría con Helena sana y salva o no regresaría jamás.

Rowena lloró amargamente cuando entendió el porque el Barón no había regresado ni siquiera a contarle sus más pequeñas sospechas sobre el paradero de su querida Helena.


End file.
